When You Present in the World
by Kiyoi Rie Aozora
Summary: Hari ketika kamu terlahir di dunia, semua orang, panjatkan doa demi sepersekian hari dalam hidupmu. a special fic for L's birthday. isi gak nyambung sama summary. baca aja deh! review, please!


**Disclaimer: **Death Note is mine *kicked* ehem… Detnot punya TO bersaudara

**Warning: **semi OOC, gaje, abal, gak mutu, nista. Special fic for L's birthday. Gomen, telat sehari.

**Rate:** K+

Hari ketika kau terlahir di dunia, semua orang harap-harap cemas menanti kehadiranmu. Semua berucap syukur atas tangismu. Tersenyum bahagia ketika kau bergerak.

Hari ketika kau untuk kali pertama menyambangi dunia, semua orang melegakan hatinya, panjatkan doa demi sepersekian hari dalam hidupmu.

Kamu, ketika kamu terlahir, orang di sekitarmu, menebar dan membaluti dirimu dengan cinta. Selalu, setiap saat, melindungimu dengan kasih sayang. Dan kamu, kadang mengabaikan –atau melupakan?– hal terpenting seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

_~*_When You Present in the World_*~_

**.**

**.**

Semua orang mungkin terlahir dalam keluarga yang utuh. Ayah dan ibu. Terlahir dalam rumah penuh cinta. Dibangun dengan kasih sayang. Atau disebuah rumah sakit dengan doa tiada henti.

Namun, tidak dengan dia. Berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia terlahir dalam remang cahaya , teriakan pesakitan dan kebencian dari wanita yang–meskipun mengingkari kehadirannya, ia tetap berusaha menghadirkannya.

Ia, terlahir dengan pandangan dan peluh dari benci dan dendam yang membara dari kedua sorot mata kelam. Luka hati dan fisik yang memerihkan.

Wanita itu membiarkan tangisnya memecah keheningan malam. Tangis dari bayi tanpa dosa yang kini dibenci karena kesalahan yang bahkan dia tak tahu, terlebih tak ia lakukan. Bayi yang seharusnya ia belai dengan lembut, sarat afeksi, yang ia cintai segenap hati. Namun, tak ada hal itu jika yang ada dalam pikiran dan dirinya hanyalah kebencian dan dendam luar biasa.

31 Oktober 2003, 24 tahun kemudian…

Tumpukan makanan manis memenuhi meja di hadapannya. Sementara mata berkantung hitam itu masih terus memerhatikan layar komputer. Tak ada ekspresi berarti dari wajahnya. Hanya bibir dan pipinya yang tak berhenti sejak beberapa jam lalu. Dan, ah, tangannya secara intens memasukkan gumpalan manis berbentuk imut ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah pelan, seolah tak ingin melewatkan setiap rasa manis yang dikandung makanan itu.

Di sisi lain, pemuda berambut coklat diam-diam memerhatikannya sejak beberapa menit lalu. Ia tak berbicara. Bicara bukan di saat yang tepat tak akan membuat posisinya nyaman. Ya, memang tak nyaman jika kau terus-terusan dituduh melakukan hal yang tak kau ingat pernah melakukannya. Apalagi, dengan kondisi terborgol berdua dengan si maniak makanan manis di sebelahnya.

Dan keadaan makin buruk karena nyatanya, di siang kering seperti ini hanya ada mereka berdua di markas penyelidikan. Seharusnya ada Matsuda, si idiot itu, tapi ia keluar sejak lima belas menit lalu tanpa kembali lagi. Mungkin keluar membeli kopi. Kasihan dia, selama dua hari tak tidur menunggui dua jenius itu berdiam-diaman menatap layar komputer yang hanya menampilkan tulisan dan beberapa gambar-gambar TKP. Sedangkan Watari, entah kemana orang tua itu.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat menoleh pada rekan kerjanya, bermaksud membuka pembicaraan tak berguna demi membunuh kebosanan. Namun, sebelum melaksanakan niatnya, garpu yang sedaritadi membantunya menyuplai makanan kini tertancap pada stroberi berlumuran coklat.

"Kau mau, Light-kun?" tanyanya seraya mengacungkan stroberi itu di depan Light. Laki-laki berambut madu menggeleng, sedikit bergidik melihat coklat yang sewarna mata dan rambutnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Ryuuzaki!"

Laki-laki pucat berambut kelam berantakan sedikit cemberut. Namun, tak berniat untuk menarik kembali tawaran itu.

"Kenapa? Stroberi segar dan manis coklat akan membuat Light-kun merasa baik!" ia sedikit memancing. Laki-laki muda di sebelahnya memandang wajah L bergantian dengan memandang stroberi berlumuran coklat.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," sekali lagi Light menggeleng, menolak memakan buah yang dibalut cairan pekat itu. "Dan aku merasa cukup baik." Lanjutnya yakin.

L cemberut, kali ini ia menarik tangannya, lalu melepaskan stroberi dari ujung garpunya untuk menyate _choco cake _dan keju kotak ber-_topping cream blueberry_. Light memerhatikannya dengan alis berkedut.

"Kenapa kau meletakkan stroberi-nya, Ryuuzaki?" tanyanya penasaran. L mengalih pandang pada Light yang masih asyik mengemut garpu.

"Saya hanya menyimpannya untuk Light-kun, jika Light-kun berubah pikiran, Light-kun boleh memakannya. Saya tidak akan mengambil kembali." Ujarnya santai.

Kali ini tangan L dengan sigap menancapkan garpu pada gulungan roti berisi _icecream_ tiga rasa. Lalu, kembali asyik menikmati lumeran rasa manis dalam mulutnya sembari menunggu Light mengatakan sesuatu atau dia yang akan memulainya dengan persentase kecurigaan Kira pada Light.

"Sudah kukatakan, Ryuuzaki, aku tidak suka makanan manis. Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran untuk hal yang tak kusukai. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Ryuuzaki?" sesaat, Light sempat mengutuk dirinya untuk memulai pembicaraan panjang tentang 'percaya' dengan L, ia tahu, makhluk di sebelahnya tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk meningkatkan persentase dirinya.

"Apa Light-kun tidak melupakan sesuatu?" L mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Light sedikit mengurangi kecemasannya pada kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Namun, apa yang terucap dari L adalah sesuatu yang ambigu. Bisa saja pertanyaan ini menjurus pada hal yang membahayakan posisinya.

"Tidak, kurasa tak ada yang terlupa, Ryuuzaki. Ada apa?" ia balik bertanya, membuat L meletakkan garpunya dan meraih cangkir kopi lalu menyesapnya pelan.

"Tak apa, Light-kun. Hanya saja, Light-kun lupa, jika saya tidak pernah sepenuhnya percaya pada Light-kun. Kepercayaan hanya sebagian dari bentuk awal penghancuran. Bukan begitu, Light-kun?"

Light tersenyum pelan, si detektif berwajah panda itu rupanya memulai pembicaraan membahayakan lagi. Padahal, ia sempat berpikir, L akan sepenuhnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Putra tunggal kepala kepolisian itu turut meraih cangkir kopinya, lalu menelan habis sisa cairan pekat sebelum menuntun pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih menepi.

"Tidak juga, Ryuuzaki. Bukankah eksistensi Watari cukup menjawab bahwa kepercayaan adalah hal utama?"

Pemuda itu bersorak dalam hati, merasa berhasil memancing L untuk menepikan argument ke arah yang lebih 'aman'.

"Benar, percaya pada Watari membuat masa lalu saya hancur dan berada di sini saat ini," L menjawab serius, sesaat mengalihkan pandangan pada layar yang menampilkan huruf _Old English _berlafadz W. "Tepatnya, Watari menghancurkan masa lalu kelam saya!"

Giliran Light yang memasang wajah serius pada L, merasa penasaran dengan masa lalu kelam macam apa yang pernah dilalui oleh seorang detektif nomor satu dunia dengan kecerdasan tak terduga.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ryuuzaki?" pertanyaan itu terlontar seiringan dengan penasaran yang makin bergumul di kepala Light. Sebenarnya, bukan hal biasa jika ia ingin ikut campur dengan masa lalu orang lain, namun kali ini beda. Ya, orang yang berbeda dengan manusia kebanyakan.

L menjatuhkan pandangan iris kelam pada bola mata madu. Lalu mengalihkannya pada stroberi berlumuran coklat yang tadi ia tawarkan pada Light. Buah merah itu mengingatkannya pada darah. Darah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya sendiri. Dan coklat hitam legam seolah membawanya ke tempat di mana ia pernah mendekam.

**.**

***Flashback***

**.**

"Ibu, keluarkan saya!" ia berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya, namun hingga suaranya berubah serak nyaris tak mengeluarkan suara lagi, pintu masih tetap tertutup, tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk terbuka.

Airmata mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Seumur hidupnya yang menginjak di tahun kesembilan itu, ia baru kali ini merasa perih yang amat sangat serta arti ketakutan paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya.

Ia meringkuk di balik pintu, memeluk erat-erat kedua lututnya dengan tubuh bergemetar hebat. Pukulan di beberapa tubuh dan benturan di kepala menyebabkan darahnya keluar bebas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu manakala wanita yang dipanggilnya 'ibu' pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan sempoyongan lantaran mabuk berat. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Wanita itu menguncinya dalam ruang bawah tanah.

Tak begitu buruk daripada mengingat perlakuan apa saja yang selama ini diterimanya. Namun, lain lagi jika kenyataannya bocah itu fobia pada kegelapan. Ya, bocah itu takut. Takut pada kegelapan yang ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa di dalamnya. Hanya mengandalkan rabaan tangan tak akan membuatnya merasa baik.

"Diam saja kau, bocah sialan!" umpat wanita itu dari kejauhan. Bocah laki-laki berkulit pucat dapat memastikan jika wanita itu tengah menenggak alkohol lagi.

Kali ini ia diam, bukan berarti menurut perintah, melainkan karena tenggorokannya terlalu serak dan sakit hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Hanya erangan samar yang terdengar pelan tanpa daya.

"Kau bocah sialan! Anak dari laki-laki brengsek itu. Kupikir memeliharamu akan menguntungkan bagiku, ternyata kau tak lebih dari bocah autis tak berguna!"

Umpatan dan makian terdengar lantang darinya, sepanjang hari, hingga bocah itu tak mengingat apa pun. Ia terlelap dalam ringkukan tubuhnya. Airmata yang mengenai lukanya tak lagi terasa perih. Yang perih hanyalah bagian lain dalam tubuhnya. Namun, tak berguna. Karena ia tahu, sampai kapan pun, jika bukan wanita itu, tak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Terlebih, ia tak akan selamat. Karena, wanita itu tak akan pernah menyelamatkan hatinya.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia terkurung dalam ruangan itu. Begitu terbangun dari tidur atau mungkin tersadar dari pingsannya, hanya keributan yang terdengar. Suara-suara makian dan pecahan benda dari kaca terdengar bersahutan dengan teriakan kesakitan. Ia tak mengenali suara pria yang ditimpali suara ibunya. Suara pria yang belum pernah didengarnya. Setidaknya, ia bisa mengenali suara pria mana pun yang pernah pergi membawa ibunya. Namun, kali ini berbeda.

Keributan yang memekakkan telinga disudahi dengan suara senjata api berturut-turut, lalu hening. Hening, sepi hingga beberapa jam sampai akhirnya gerombolan suara langkah kaki terdengar. Suara-suara itu diiringi beberapa arahan lantang, dan dia dapat menebak, jika suara-suara itu berasal dari petugas kepolisian dan petugas sosial.

Bocah itu ingin berteriak, berusaha memberitahukan pada abdi negara itu tentang keberadaannya. Namun, suaranya tak sedikit pun keluar. Ia hanya terdiam, membuka mulutnya namun tak ada suara.

Cukup lama ia seperti itu, meringkuk tidak berdaya hingga akhirnya langkah-langkah kaki bergerombol terdengar menuruni tangga, semakin terdengar, mendekat hingga suara berat dari tenggorokan mereka terdengar.

"Hancurkan saja pintunya! Mungkin saja dia masih menyimpan beberapa obat-obatan di dalam!"

Bocah itu bereaksi, ia menjauhkan tubuh ringkihnya dari pintu. Meski bukan keinginannya, namun ada rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menjalari dirinya.

Pintu terdobrak paksa, tubuh-tubuh gempal berseragam berdiri dihadapannya. Cahaya memasuki ruangan, memberikan rasa silau di matanya.

"Ada seorang bocah. Keadaannya cukup memprihatinkan, bawa dia!" laki-laki berseragam penuh lencana memerintah setelah sesaat mengamati tubuhnya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya!"

Kali ini suara laki-laki tua menimpali. Ia memandang anak itu. Berjongkok untuk mendekat.

"Nak, kau ikut denganku!"

**.**

**Normal**

**.**

Light memandang bosan L yang masih diam tanpa mengatakan sesuatu di tempatnya. Ia sudah bosan memerhatikan wajah pandanya itu.

"Hei, Ryuuzaki, ada apa?"

L sedikit tersentak, namun tak menunjukkannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati kening Light kini berkedut memandangnya.

"Tak apa, Light-kun!"

Ceri pada _choco cake_ ia embat. Lalu dengan tenang menambahkan beberapa buah gula kubus ke dalam kopinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Light tak lagi ingin mengusik, sepertinya, L yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi berarti dan sifat kenak-kanakan itu pun berhak memiliki sebuah rahasia.

Hening beberapa saat, hingga pintu ruangan yang mereka tempati terbuka pelan. Matsuda yang sedaritadi menghilang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Eh, aku rasa kalian harus ikut denganku!"

Wajah _innocent_-nya tampak berseri sekarang, meski airmuka sok khawatir ia tunjukkan. L dan Light saling pandang, kemudian menuruti tanpa banyak protes atau tanya lagi.

Matsuda berjalan tanpa mengatakan apa pun hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah ruangan. Kembali dua jenius di belakangnya saling pandang, memberi isyarat pertanyaan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Masuklah!"

L melangkah lebih dulu, diikuti oleh Light di belakangnya. Untuk sesaat, L hanya terdiam tanpa mampu berucap melihat Watari kini berdiri di balik meja.

"Selamat ulang tahun, L!"

Senyum ramah yang hangat diberikan oleh Watari, kemudian menyongsong L yang masih diam tak percaya menatap sebuah _cake_ besar bertuliskan '_Happy Birthday, L'_ di atasnya.

"Aku tahu kau terlalu tua untuk hal sepele seperti ini, L. Tapi, kau berhak menikmati sejenak hidupmu!"

Segaris senyum tipis tersungging di wajah L, ia menatap Watari dalam. Melihat senyum yang pernah menyelamatkan jiwanya dari kesendirian dan mimpi buruk keluarga berantakan, jika hal itu masih dapat disebut keluarga lagi.

"Terima kasih, Watari."

Ya, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Untuk menemukanku, menyelamatkan diriku yang kupikir tak akan pernah terselamatkan jika bukan dia. Terima kasih memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup. Terima kasih telah memberikanku kebebasan yang bahkan aku terlalu takut untuk memimpikannya.

**A/N: **Fic buat ultah L-kun yang telat sehari gara-gara sibuk. Juga buat yang ultah di Oktober ini. Sepupu (9 Oktober) yang kalau lagi butuh dibaikin, kalau gak, dicuekin. Buat Neechan (20 Oktober), hiks, cepat sembuh Neechan, Kiyo tepar gantiin tugas kuliah Neechan. Terus, buat Kaa-sama tercinta (14 Oktober), love you Kaa-sama!

Yak, skip saja A/N gak mutu yang Kiyo buat ini. Sebenarnya, fic ini dibuat awal bulan lalu, tapi karena gak punya waktu, jadi seperti ini. Hoho…

Happy birthday, my dear L!

Review?

**_Kiyo_**


End file.
